


Into The Unknown

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Pain, Sadism, Whump, burn - Freeform, drugged, painful healing, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Their captor is forced to administer some magical healing in order to keep them alive.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 15th. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.

Sam sneered at the demon looking down at him. The pain was still too intense for him to form words. 

The demon cocked his head and peered at Sam like the Hunter was an interesting new specimen of bug. 

“Just in case, I don’t want you to die just yet…” It trailed off, then stood back and clenched a fist above Sam’s chest.

New pain lanced through Sam, like white-hot needles threading through his flesh. The scream he had been able to hold back earlier punched its way out of him like a physical thing, bouncing off the bare walls. 

The sound only seemed to make the demon smile wider, taking perverse pleasure from Sam’s agony. 

Sam was in too much pain to care. He felt everything, each snap of his ribs when they realigned, and he thought he might go mad. Again.

* * *

Dean heard his brother scream, heard it go on and on, and he struggled futilely against the wide, sturdy straps that held him down. He felt the helplessness like a piercing pain through his heart, a physical thing. He wondered what the bastards were doing to Sam to make him scream like that. He was still struggling, fresh blood trickling from re-opened wounds when he heard the door to his cell open.

The demon’s black eyes entered his field of vision again and Dean ceased his struggling. Despite the eyes being completely black, like two small pools of oil, Dean thought he could see the satisfaction in them.

“Like I told your darling Sammy, Dean, I can’t have you three dying on me before I get your confession. So I healed him. I’m not sure he appreciated it though. Let’s see how you feel about it, hm?”

Following words with action, the demon clenched his fist above Dean’s chest. Dean’s body tensed, every muscle strained to the limit when the pain shot through him. White-hot needles through every inch of him, seeking out the worst of his injuries and knitting them together. Dean heard himself scream, felt the scream rip from his throat, but the only thought in his mind was of the excruciating pain that was inundating every cell of his body.

* * *

Kat was already on edge when the demon entered her cell. The pain of the branding had faded to a dull ache, simply one of many injuries on her abused body. Her bigger concern now was the screams she had heard from Sam and Dean. Muffled by distance and intervening walls and door, for sure, but that made the sounds all the more chilling. 

“What did you do to them?” The words flew out of Kat before the demon had time to say anything. 

“...As I was about to say,” the demon said, sounding put out, “I don’t want you three dying before you’ve confessed, so I healed your two boyfriends.” The demon looked pensive for a moment. “How does that work, anyway? Do you do them one at a time, or both at once? I’m genuinely curious.”

Kat sneered and refused to grace the question with a response. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the demon said, clenching his fist above Kat’s chest.

It took Kat a moment to realize that she was screaming. The pain was excruciating and permeating every inch of her body. She felt each injury being healed, agonizingly. There was no room in her mind for thoughts, there was only pain. White-hot, stabbing, piercing pain that would never stop.


End file.
